As Good as Gold Drabbles
by glass-jars
Summary: Drabbles from an AU wherein Gabriel is a golden-tentacled sea god.
1. Gel

It's 3 am. This is tentaclefic but it's not porn. I wrote it for Allison because of reasons. And now I really want a full goddamn AU. Damn you Allison.

...

"Gabriel...?"

Gabriel hummed softly, with his nose pressed behind Sam's ear and his arms curled around his waist.

"This is kind of weird."

Gabriel gave a soft sigh and opened his eyes. "What is— Oh." He caught side of the translucent appendages curling around Sam's waist. "Sorry. Let the glamor slip." He focused on what could only be called tentacles until they pulled away and compressed and disappeared back into his spine. It was a strange sensation, like suction.

Sam shifted in his arms. Glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel. "It wasn't bad..." He met Gabriel's eyes. "Just... different."

"Make up your mind, boy." Gabriel flicked Sam's shoulder and mock-glared. "Do you want 'em out or not?"

"Out." Sam didn't even pretend to think about his decision. "I don't want you to have to hide that aspect of yourself."

Gabriel snorted and let his deception slide a little bit away, and muttered, "If I didn't hide it at all you'd be cuddling with a giant, tentacled blob monster." His extra limbs stretched out in the air, twisting curiously before some dropped down against the sheets and the rest looped around Sam's waist, slightly slick and soft—they looked like some kind of rum-colored Jell-O, but a little more solid.

When Sam reached to touch one, it gave under his fingers. The tentacles were clear as blown glass, containing nothing, and moved whichever way they pleased, smooth and flexible. They were slightly slippery to the touch and the warm sunlight from the open window streamed through them so that little yellow-y reflections wavered on the wall and the floor and the sheets.

"They're like... They're like if someone took a condom and filled it with honey and then lubed it up." Sam squeezed at one tentacle and it squelched between his fingers. "Or... maybe not." When he opened his hand, the strange substance returned to its previous shape almost instantly.

Gabriel laughed at him. "They're basically a gel, Sam." He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist just above where his extra appendages continued to coil under Sam's shirt—eventually they stilled, wrapped three times around Sam's middle. "A liquid that acts like a solid."

"It's strange." Sam ignored the fact that whatever liquid coated the tentacles had begun to seep into his shirt. He flattened his hand along the curve of the one across his stomach. It slid over the organ with ease. "What are they? Not muscles... There aren't any bones or veins, either."

Gabriel grinned. Tightened all of his limbs around Sam and tangled their legs together. "They're not natural." He kissed the back of Sam's neck. "I'm not any kind of animal, Sam. Definitely not human, certainly not a fish or anything else. I don't follow the rules of nature." One tentacle strayed to Sam's face, and its damp tip trailed down his jawline.

"Obviously." Sam shivered under Gabriel's touch.

Gabriel opened his mouth and gnawed thoughtfully at the base of Sam's neck. "I could fuck you with these if I really wanted to."

"Please don't."

Gabriel laughed. "Party-pooper." He snuggled closer.

Sam craned his neck so he could catch a glimpse of Gabriel behind him, and raised his eyebrows. "I don't want your weirdo alien gel inside me. How does that make me a party-pooper?" He rolled his eyes and returned his head to the pillow.

"Because." Gabriel tugged at Sam's shirt—edges growing wetter and wetter where the slimy extra appendages touched the fabric. He pulled until Sam raised his arms let himself be stripped of the offending garment. Gabriel hummed and curled back around Sam with both dry and damp limbs. "If I say you're a party-pooper, you're a party-pooper."

"Oh, really?" Sam scoffed. "Well, you're a jerk."

Gabriel smirked against Sam's neck. "But I'm an attractive jerk."

"With _tentacles_."

Gabriel hummed. "An attractive jerk with tentacles."

Sam rolled his eyes.

But if he were to be honest, he liked the cool slide of the tentacles against his bare skin, in the summer heat. Soft and delicate and strangely comforting, and so very Gabriel. A similar color to his eyes, and so pretty. Even if they were weird.

Gabriel kissed Sam's shoulder and let his limbs drag slick across his skin.

Sam smiled.


	2. Mugs

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel froze halfway to the bedroom, a scalding mug full of what was supposed to be a brownie in one hand and a fork in the other. He grimaced, and waited for the explosion he knew was coming. Sure enough, Sam popped out of the kitchen with fire in his eyes and pursed lips and raised eyebrows—that look that says, "I won't make you sleep on the couch yet because I'm a mature adult, but I'm very angry."

"Oops?" Gabriel pulled a face.

"'Oops'?" Sam scoffed, and a muscle in his jaw twitched. "What are you, _five_?!" His voice was a bit louder than was pleasant, and Gabriel couldn't help but flinch.

Sam flipped a stray hair out of his face and crossed his arms. "The microwave is disgusting! If you're gonna make a mess, you need to take care of it, because I'm not cleaning that shit up!"

Gabriel deflated a little, reluctant to meet Sam's eyes. He stuck his fork in the mug and sulked back in the direction he had come, past Sam and into the kitchen. "Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't think about it." He set the mug on the counter and it steamed at him. He wanted to eat it so badly but if he left the kitchen a mess he would feel bad and probably end up sleeping on the floor.

"I can tell." Sam sighed. "Just—next time... Can there not _be_ a next time this happens?"

Grabbing a sponge from beside the sink and soaking it with hot water, Gabriel nodded. "'Course. Sorry." He may have been pouting a little and most definitely avoided Sam's gaze. "I'm just not used to... I dunno... doing things." He bent down and set to work scrubbing at the chocolate caked onto inside of the microwave.

Sam leaned on the little breakfast bar that looked out on the living room and rubbed his face with one hand. "Hey, look at me." His expression softened, and Gabriel looked up at him a little nervously. Sam just half-smiled and said, "Thank you for apologizing and cleaning up. I didn't mean to yell."

"Nah—I shouldn't have left a mess." Gabriel shrugged, and glanced down at the counter. His lips curled up at the corners. "You're kinda scary when you yell, though."

"Should see me when I'm really mad." Sam snorted and ran his hand back through his hair. "That was pretty tame."

Gabriel grinned, as he scrubbed out the microwave. "Remind me not to get you really pissed, then." He grimaced briefly at a tough little spot caked on in a corner and his forehead crinkled when he frowned.

Sam made his way around the divide and came into the kitchen. He kissed the top of Gabriel's head. Slipped an arm around his waist and took the sponge from him. "I think it's clean enough." He set the sponge on the counter and shut the microwave, and wrapped his other arm around Gabriel, hunching a little to rest his chin on Gabriel's shoulder. "What do you think?"

"I think..." Gabriel smirked, lacing his fingers over Sam's. "I think we should go clean the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

Sam let out a snort and pecked Gabriel's cheek. "I think I might be okay with that."

Gabriel grinned. "_Fantastic_."


End file.
